Rain and Piano 101
by Ashira Storm
Summary: Tori needs a piano teacher & Andre agrees, after their first lesson Andre is stranded at Tori's house because of the rain and they are alone. What will happen and what will be said? Rating to be safe.


Victorious Fanfiction

Chapter One: Teach me?

"Hey Andre, how was 'Piano 101'?"

Looking to where the voice had come from, the musical teen saw Tori Vaga standing there waiting for an answer.

"Oh hey White girl, it was alright, just mostly stuff I already knew but it never hurts to hear it from a pro...that is if you can call Twinkleduck a pro. I mean who willingly changes their last name to 'Twinkleduck'?"

"Hmmm you've got a point there. Anyway I've got a problem and you're the only one I can think of that could help me." Tori's face turned sad with that last comment.

Andre in turn became concerned for the singer due to her sudden mood change, thus was hesitant to respond. "Yeaa...What's up? Why are you all just down in the dumps? That's not like you at all."

Sighing deeply Tori started explaining her dilemma.

"Well, I've still got to learn an instrument and the French Horn...Not working out so I was wondering... IF MAYBE YOU COULD TEACH ME HOW TO PLAY THE KEYBOARD?"

After yelling the final part of her request, Tori put her head down but continued to look at Andre through her eyelashes.

Releasing a breath he didn't know he was holding Andre smiled in relief, glad that was her problem and not something bigger.

"Is that it?"

"So will you teach me?" Tori had reverted back into insecurity.

"Are you bugging girl? Now what kind of man would I be if I didn't help my best girl-friend out in her time in need." The sarcasm was obvious but so was the sincerity of his words. The heart-stopping smile Andre was showing her was also another clue to his answer.

His smile was contagious since that same second Tori released a girlish squeal while launching herself into his arms with a smile that reached way passed her ears.

"Thank you! Thank you!

Thank you! Thank you Andre." Pausing in thought for a moment Tori continued her thanks with a more controlled tone. "Have I mentioned lately that you are freakingly awesome."

"...no, not really." replied the new found teacher cheekily.

"Well you totally are." with that Tori buried her head in his shoulder while still squealing.

"Okay so are you free tonight? Cause I want to start as soon as possible."

"Yea tonight's good for me, I'll be 'round 'bout 5:30. See you then Tor'."

"See ya later 'dre." Still giddy with delight the younger Vaga sister left Hollywood Arts with an aura around her that could rival the Sun if it wanted.

After Tori's lesson

"Thanks again Andre, I think I'm really getting the hang of it now." getting up from her place on the piano chair Tori helped her companion collect his various sheet music.

"Tor' it's no problem, you know I'd help you with anything girl, it's what friends do."

Walking up to his crouched body, since he was packing away his things in the duffel bag he'd brought with him, the singer said "I know, and you're the greatest friend of all 'dre, since if it wasn't for you I wouldn't even be at Hollywood Arts, and now you're teaching me keyboard...I really don't know how to thank you."

Freezing in place Andre took a quick second to absorb what she had just said to him. She would probably never know how happy it made him to hear her appreciation for all he had done on her behalf.

After regaining movement Andre slung the duffel's strap over his shoulder, rose to his feet and turned to face the girl whom had come to mean so much in such a short period of time.

Grasping Tori's shoulders with both hands, Andre stared right into her eyes as he spoke.

"You're my best bud, white girl you know there isn't anything I wouldn't do for my friends. Especially you."

Tori, at hearing him say such a thing with such honesty, stepped towards the musician and rapped her arms around his waist.

"No-one has ever said something like that to me before, not even when we're performing. I hope you understand the same goes for you as well Andre, you'll never be alone cause you will always be my best friend."

Returning her embrace he couldn't help returning her smile even if Tori couldn't see it, however deep inside both teenage artists could hear a small voice saying over and over and over again...

"Yea, friend...that's all he/she will ever see you as..."

Finally halting what seemed like a blissful eternity Andre and Tori untangled themselves from the other and took a step back.

"Sooo..."

"Well... It's getting late so I'd better get going before my mum or Gran start freaking out about where I am." Andre stated looking from his shoes to anywhere in the room just not her face, particularly her eyes.

Perking up a bit Tori smiled and said she'd walk him out. However when they opened the door they found that during the time between Andre's arrival, the lesson and their moment just a minute ago, it had started raining. But not just a light drizzle but a full fledged lighting and thunderstorm with flooding and everything.

"Now this ain't good." Andre said pointing the obvious out.

Author's notes:

Well there you have it my first full chapter of any fanfic I have started. Review please to tell me what you thought, if you liked it or how I could improve as a fanfic/normal writer.

Now if anyone would like me to continue this story then I would really appreciate it if someone could tell me how to put up another chapter. Every time I try I don't understand it so if anyone could help me, please do so.

Chapter Two: Hugging the Latina

Andre closed the front door after the initial shock of being stranded wore off. He slowly turne to face Tori and simply said

"No way I'm gonna get home without a canoe. Think it be 'right for me to stay over and wait out the storm?" Andre then pulled the puppy-dog face, with great big pleading eyes to go with it.

"Andre!" Tori exclaimed before she grabbed the dudes arm. "Of course you are staying over I wouldn't let you go out there for anything, especially considering that you'll get pneumonia after three steps."

"


End file.
